The Future Awaits
by phteven
Summary: A young teen discovers he has super powers, and subsequently gets invited to join a new super's training program, after the 15 year old super's ban is lifted. Can he learn how to use his super powers properly? or will he return to the life he used to have none the wiser? Lots of OC's. First story, summary sucks greatly. Please R&R! ON HIATUS! SORRY.
1. Shaking things up

**Chapter One: Shaking things up**

Elijah Blakely was 14, or at least he thought he was. His parents hadn't left a birth certificate when they left him on the front steps of one of the few orphanages in Metroville. Elijah had deep, entrancing blue eyes, and tan coloured hair. His fair skin had started to tan, as the school year drew to a close and summer vacation loomed on the horizon.

Elijah looked out the window in his room, toward the once great monument to the supers that was across the street in the middle of the city square. They were extraordinary people, with extraordinary abilities, who helped to defend the world against the people who wanted it for themselves.

But 15 years ago, that idea was lost. The people's views towards the supers began to change, and multiple lawsuits arose over damages to property and free will. They were forced into hiding, and the monument was destroyed. All that remained was a stone plinth, covered in graffiti. Elijah sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the fallen monument. He thought of the golden days, when the supers fought for the lives of many all around the world.

_'Are any of them still alive?_ '

His train of thought was broken when the orphanage manager, Ms Farthy, rang the bell to signal that the school bus was outside. He picked up his school bag and ran out of his room.

This day was going to be just like the rest of them: boring.

* * *

Elijah threw his bag off his shoulder and crashed onto his bed. Once again, he was given detention in English after falling asleep. Sport period wasn't too bad. They had played dodgeball for the second day in a row, only Elijah was the last picked. Again. Elijah threw the bad thoughts out of his head, replacing them with the hope that there was only two weeks left until summer vacation. He stood up and exited his room, going for one of his semi-regular afternoon walks.

He walked across the street to the supers' monument. He eyed the words engraved into the stone slab, barely visible through all the tagging on the face of the stone.

_"We all do heroic things, but hero is not a noun, it's a verb_,"

Just as he began to ponder the inscription, a shout drew him away.

"Eli, my man! How're your parents?"

_'Yay. Just yay'_ Elijah thought to himself.

It was Michael Douglas, one of the school jocks. At least Michael thought he was.

"You missed a good lunch at the cafeteria today," Michael continued, "The fruit salad was to die for, Oh wait, you couldn't afford it. Because you're an orphan!" His goons snickered as they gave him high fives.

"Real smart, Michael" replied Elijah. "How long have you been thinking of that one? Five minutes?"

Michael stared at Elijah, pressure building up in his head. His hands began to form into fists. Elijah could have sworn that he saw steam coming out of Michael's head.

"Oh, I seem to have hit a soft spot. I'm sorry Michael" Elijah joked.

"You don't need smarts to be successful, Eli. I'm the top wrestler in school. My parents reckon I'm gonna be big and famous one day. You wouldn't know about that though. Your little orphan carer can't even give you money to buy food in the cafeteria. I'm sure that you just love starving. And how many people have come looking to adopt you? I wanna hear you say it."

Elijah turned at this and started walking away.

Michael commanded his goons, "Boys, go get him." The two guys ran off, aiming for Elijah. However, he saw them coming, and he began to sprint but they were too quick for him, and the tackled him to the ground, pinning and restraining him. Michael walked over and held up a fist at the struggling boy.

"Eli, Every time you don't say what I want to hear I'm gonna give you one in the stomach. Now, how many people have come to adopt you?"

Elijah stayed silent, and Michael punched him. Elijah doubled over in pain. The air left his lungs, and he struggled to breathe.

"Another chance, Eli. You can't keep this up all afternoon."

"None" he muttered under his breath.

Michael hit him again, "What was that?"

"I said none" he spoke, his abdomen was throbbing.

Another punch. Elijah couldn't take it. His anger rose up like a fire ball in his chest.

"I SAID NONE!" He yelled. All the emotions from months of tormenting came out all at once.

Then the ground began to shake. Michael screamed, then he and his two followers ran off, looking for shelter. Elijah ran the opposite way, and the shaking softened, soon after it completely stopped. He could hear sirens going off all around the city.

Elijah ran back to the orphanage. As he entered the front door, Ms Farthy met him.

"There you are, Elijah. Are you alright dear? That was quite a shake we had."

"Yeah I'm fine, Ms Farthy"

"That's good to hear. Now son, there is a couple in the meeting room who would like to meet you. This could be your day."

Elijah immediately went to the meeting room with Ms Farthy. Before he went in, she said to him "Whatever happens today Elijah, you must know that you'll always be welcome here." He was pulled into a tight hug. "Now off you go dear. Good luck."

He entered the room, and a man and a woman sat together on one side of the table in the center of the room.

The man spoke up, "Come sit down Elijah. We have lots to talk about."

Elijah sat down opposite them and introduced himself. "I am Elijah Blakely. I am 14 years old and-"

The man cut him off. "I hope you don't mind me interrupting, but we already know all those things. How about my partner and I begin. First off, I am Rick Dicker, and this is Mirage. We are agents of the NSA."

"The NSA?"

Mirage spoke next. "Yes, the National Supers Agency. 15 years ago, we helped to relocate the many supers of the so called 'golden days' into hiding under their secret identities. However, after recent events, the ban on supers has been lifted. Slowly but surely, supers are reemerging, incredibly slowly."

"How does this all relate to me? I'm just a regular 14 year old."

Dickers continued. "Do you have any idea who your parents were?"

Elijah shook his head, "Not a clue."

"What if I told you, your father was Hypershock, and that you have inherited his powers."

"You mean to say, I'm a Super?"

"Yes Elijah. You are a super."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**The quote on the plinth is adapted from a quote by Robert Downey Jr if you wanted to know.**

** Please, please, please review! It's my first story so I want to know how I can improve my writing and how to continue the story. All reviews will be accepted! Don't be afraid to hate ;)**


	2. The Start of Something New

**Chapter Two: The Start of Something New**

_"__Yes Elijah. You are a super."_

Elijah was in shock. He never would have guessed that this would have happened. He had so many questions to ask. But how could he trust these two random people that just showed up, claiming unbelievable things?

"How can I know what you have told me is true?" Elijah questioned

Dicker replied, "Your father had the ability to 'meddle' with seismic waves, that is, create earthquakes. I'm sure you're aware of the small tremor we had this afternoon? Were you emotional at the time of the shake?"

"I felt both the earthquake and the punches I was being given, too. But why does that matter?"

Mirage took over, "What emotions were you feeling?"

"Pain mostly, but also anger."

"Just as I thought. Anger. You have no knowledge of your powers, no? It is understandable that your powers, uncontrollable as they are, arose in a moment when you had limited control of your emotions, and anger is the most common of emotions in which this happens, as it can be incredibly unpredictable. It happens often with other supers your age."

"I see." Elijah's eyes lit up. "So there are others like me?"

"Similar. None of them have the same abilities as you."

"That, Elijah, is why we're here today," Dicker carried on, "You see, we are recruiting young supers, to teach them how to control their powers and use them for the greater good. We, the NSA, want you to be a part of this team of supers."

"I think anywhere is better than an orphanage. I'll join."

"Great." Dicker said as he stood up. "We'll be in contact soon to tell you of the arrangements before you leave here. However, for security's sake, we will tell Ms Farthy that we are going to take you home with us for the summer. During this time, you will be at our facility and completing your training. Afterwards, you'll return here, until we get in contact with you again."

"I understand Mr Dicker. Thank you for this opportunity."

He reached over the table and shook Elijah's hand. "Thank your father, Elijah. Come Mirage, we must be off now. There are other supers to meet."

He stopped just before he walked out the door. "Oh, Elijah, one more thing: Please keep this information to yourself. This information in the wrong hands could be disastrous."

"See you soon," Mirage said as she followed Dicker out of the room.

Elijah put his head in his hands. "Well this changes things" he said to himself.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Elijah took off his school bag and emptied the contents onto his bed as he ran in. He replaced it with his headphones, his cell phone charger, a maroon jumper, and a small travel pillow. Then he lay down across the width of his bed, getting a moment of rest before Ms Farthy told him it was time to leave.

"She's here, Elijah!" Ms Farthy yelled seconds later. Elijah put one of his school bag straps over his shoulder, then he picked up his trunk, full of everything that Agent Dicker had told him to pack. He pocketed his cell phone, before he turned and left his room for the last time until the end of summer.

He opened the door to a flash looking business car and sat down on the backseat. Mirage looked at him in the rear view mirror.

"Good afternoon, Mr Blakely," she kindly spoke to him as she pulled out onto the road.

"Hello Mirage," Elijah responded, "How have you been?"

"I've been busy. I have had to do a lot of planning and call many people to finalise the plans for this afternoon and the weeks to come. My office is a mess. There is paper and files everywhere! It's a wonder I can actually sit down at my desk."

"But I'm guessing everything is ready?"

"Everything has been arranged. You might want to make yourself comfortable. We have a bit of a drive to get to our first destination."

"So we're not going straight to the facility?" Elijah was a bit disappointed.

"No we are not. Sorry Elijah."

He stared out the window at the trees rushing past. They were out of the city now, but Elijah had no idea how long they had left in the drive. He pulled out his cell phone, and plugged his headphones into it. Rock music filled his ears as he pressed the play button.

Elijah must have dozed off, because they soon arrived at a small airstrip, the trip only seemed to last five songs (about twenty actually played). He got out of the car, and stepped onto the tarmac, looking around at the run down shape of the place. There were potholes in the runway, and the grass was overgrown, probably taller than Elijah himself. The buildings were shabby, glass was missing in quite a few windows of what looked to be a runway control building. One of the hangers had bent and rusted doors, the other not looking too much better.

'_This place is a shambles'_.

Mirage led him towards the control tower, saying "The bad condition of the place just conceals the NSA building. It gets better on the inside." She entered the door, which actually was just a sheet of metal with two hinges. Elijah followed her, wondering what he had gotten himself into. It certainly did not look any better inside than outside.

Mirage kicked a book on the ground, the hallway opened up, and a staircase emerged. Elijah was impressed. She gave him a sly look, "What did I tell you?" They descended the stairs, and came into a lounge, which looked just like a first class waiting room at an airport. There was a bar, and large lazy boys and couches everywhere. Elijah noticed a boy and a girl, both sitting on a lazy boy in a corner. Only the girl was sitting in the lap of the boy, and she had her head rested on his chest. Mirage made a beeline for them, swatting them both over the head before saying "Colton, Olivia, stop it. Next time I'll split the two of you up and you won't see each other for a week." Neither of them looked like they wanted this to happen. "Please cuddle in your own time. We're about to board."

_'__Board?_' Mirage walked back to Elijah. "Sorry about those two. They have trouble keeping apart for more than thirty seconds."

"Mirage, did you just say we were about to board?"

"Yes. Didn't I say that this was the first location? You were the last to arrive, and your trunk has already been taken onto the jet. I'm sure that soon the captain will be telling us it's time." As she said this, an older man came out of an office that Elijah had not noticed.

"Good afternoon everybody. My name is Snog, and I'll be flying you to Nomanisan Island, where your training program will be take place. It is an incredibly secret NSA facility, so unfortunately I cannot tell you how to get there." Elijah chuckled. "Well, why don't we get on this bird now? If you all follow the hallway past the bar, you'll soon discover it. Off we go now!"

Everybody stood up and began walking, except for a blonde haired boy. Elijah couldn't get a look at his face before he became a streak, going across the room and into the hallway.

Elijah followed him shortly after, and his jaw dropped when he walked into an underground hanger. Futuristic planes of every shape and size were parked around the room. Directly in front of him, there was a small, matte black jet, with no visible windows. It had no obvious engines, and the wings were retracted into the sides. A set of stairs led up to an open door, and Elijah went up them, into a cabin that followed the same theme as the waiting room he had been in minutes ago. He looked at the faces of some of the other teens that were already seated, not recognizing anyone, before he himself sat down, pulling his travel pillow out of his bag.

Snog's voice came over the speakers, "Usually this would be the time for a pilot to give a safety briefing. I am very sad to inform you that there will be no safety talk on this flight. This jet is so incredibly modern and the technology is far ahead of regular passenger aircraft, that it is near impossible for it to crash. I will, however, say that the bathroom is at the back if the cabin. We will be flying off very soon, so buckle up, get comfortable, and enjoy the flight."

Elijah looked out of the large window next to his recliner chair as the jet rose up on a platform to ground level, before exiting one of the run down hangers that Elijah had seen on his way in, and then lining up on the runway. The engines (which Elijah believed were in the wings) went to full power as the jet sped up, before the nose raised and the plane left the ground.

* * *

Thanks for reading again! R&amp;R! PLEAAAAAASE!


	3. Settling in

Chapter Three: Settling in

About ten minutes into the flight, Elijah noticed that the seat belt light had gone off. He unbuckled his, before standing up and stretching. He turned around at noticed the blonde haired boy looking over the back of his own seat, talking to a black haired girl. He soon turned around and noticed Elijah looking at him.

"Hey there," he smiled, "I'm Dash."

"Elijah." he waved back, "So where are you from?"

"Me and my family live in Metroville, in an apartment block right on the edge of the city. What about you?"

"Also Metroville. I live in an orphanage across the road from that old Supers monument in the city square."

"Oh yeah I know the one." Dash nodded. "My parents are supers too, and they have a picture of them in front of it the day that it was put up. It looked pretty groovy."

"Is it cool having 'super' parents?" Elijah lowered his head, "Mind you, I don't even know what it's like to gave regular parents."

"I'm sure that it's different. But when your dad has super strength, those spanks do tend to hurt a bit more."

Elijah laughed "Yeah I bet. So what is it that you do? I think I saw you run with super speed before, but maybe I'm hallucinating."

Dash looked slightly nervous, "Oh, uh, did you? Well, just wait and see. It'll come out sooner or later."

"Oh. Okay then. Do you know anybody else here? I don't recognize anyone."

"I know a couple. Hold on a sec." Dash turned back around to the girl he was talking to prior to Elijah. She stood up. "Elijah, this is my sister Violet."

"Nice to meet you Elijah" Violet then directed him to an African American boy, who happily shook Elijah's hand.

"Hello, I'm Tyrone Best"

"Good to meet you, Tyrone. I'm Elijah Blakely"

"Good to meet you too. I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me, I need to use the lavatory."

Elijah let him past, and he looked around to the other teens beginning to converse around the cabin. He counted six others, not including Tyrone and himself. There were the two who he had seen cuddling on the lazy boy, Violet, Dash, an Asian boy, and a red haired girl. However, before he could talk to anybody else, the seat belt light came on, and Snog made an announcement over the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you all would kindly return to your seats and fasten your seat belts, we are beginning our descent to Nomanisan Island. A few more minutes and we should be touching down. Also, look out of your windows at the scenery as we pass it. It really is quite beautiful, if I do say so myself."

At this, everybody turned to their windows and looked down. A few squealed or gasped as they caught sight of their destination. Elijah looked out his own window, and his stomach began to do flips, as he too saw the island for the first time. The first thing he noticed was a large, pointed volcano, with smoke coming out the top of it. The whole island was covered in thick rainforest, and there were golden-sanded beaches, which flowed into crystal clear water. It really was a tropical paradise.

The jet slowly descended, and came very close to the ocean. Just as Elijah thought they were about to touch down on an airstrip, the jet broke the surface of the water, diving down, and went into a cave. It landed on the cave floor, and two thick metal doors closed the cave. The water began to recede, and as soon as all of it was gone, the plane door opened. Snog's voice came over the speaker, "Thank you for flying Snog Airways. Please take all your belongings with you as you leave the plane. Have a nice stay on Nomanisan Island."

As the teens exited the plane, a series of golf ball shaped carts entered the hangar, followed by a flat bed. Mirage came out of the plane and addressed the group. "Welcome everybody to Nomanisan Island. I'm sure you have noticed the pods. They are the primary mode of transport here, and they'll take you wherever you need to. Now, if you will form into groups of three or four, then enter a pod, we shall make our way to the main building. Your luggage will meet you there." Elijah looked for Dash, noticing that he was next to Violet and Tyrone.

Elijah went over to them, "Hey guys, can I come with you?" he asked.

"Sure, man." Tyrone said as the four of them climbed into a pod. Soon the train of pods started to move, hovering slightly over the floor. They soon exited the hangar, gathering speed as they drove onto a monorail track over the rain forest. Tyrone and Elijah looked out the window, admiring the view they had. Violet and Dash just sat back and relaxed, the older one muttering something that sounded like "seen it all before."

Soon the pods entered a building, before coming to a stop at an entrance hall. The eight teens climbed out of their pods, and followed Mirage. She stepped into a large room, with a staircase in the middle, leading up to a second floor. She stopped and turned to face the group.

"Welcome to the inaugural NSA Super's training program. This is Nomanisan Island, a former headquarters of Syndrome, who used it to build robots. He used many of the supers from the 'golden days' to fight the robots, improving them to beat these supers. When the technology was superior to all supers, he used it to attack Metroville. I'm sure most of you will remember what happened that day." They all nodded. "Since then, the NSA has turned the place into our own secret base, and now you are here.

"During this program, you will learn to use your powers for offence and defence, plus proper combat training. These will be one on one with a personal trainer. Then, as a group, you will partake in theory lessons, to improve your strategising and Intel in the event you one day face a formidable foe. To do this, you will partake in activities, such as games and 'super' versions of sports, to put all your training to the test. We also have other things planned for the future. I'm not telling you anything about these events, apart from one hint: Don't reveal your powers just yet. The time will come soon." Elijah was a bit confused at this. "Now, your bags have arrived. I ask that you get your things, and take them upstairs to the dormitories. The boys are on the floor above this one, and the girls the floor above that. We shall reconvene in the dining hall in 5 minutes for dinner. Off you go now."

They all did what they were told, and they made their way up to their respected floors. Each teen had their own, which looked very similar to a regular hotel room. There was a double bed, a small glass top dining table and two chairs, a recliner chair, plus an en suite bathroom. There were balconies, looking out to a nearby beach; the sound of crashing waves could be heard very easily. Laid out on the bed was a workout outfit, presumably to train in. Elijah was impressed. He put his bag at the foot of a bed, and then went back to meet with the others.

After they had eaten their dinner (which was freshly made pizza), the group went through to a lounge area next to the dining room. There was a large TV screen, a fireplace, a couple of couches, and a sizable bookshelf. There were pool and Foosball tables too, much to the boys' delight.

While Elijah was playing an intense game of Foosball with the other boys, he noticed the red haired girl that he had not yet met sitting on her own on one of the couches, looking straight into the fire that was burning in the fireplace. "Colton, sub in for me." Elijah said, and then he made his way over to her. Her long, red hair flew about on the heat waves coming off the hot fire, threatening to catch light. Elijah sat down next to her, "I don't think I've met you before. My name's Elijah"

"Oh, um, Hi Elijah" She said nervously, "I'm Samantha. But everyone calls me Sam."

"Well, Sam," Elijah shook her hand, "have you met anybody else yet?"

"I've talked to Olivia and Violet, but not really any of the boys."

"You've met me now. Over there playing Foosball is Colton, Dash, Tyrone, and Wilson."

Wilson was the Asian boy that Elijah had seen on the jet. He was the oldest of the bunch, at 18. He was in his final year of high school before he went to college. His parents came from Japan, he had told Elijah, but now they, along with Wilson and his two younger sisters lived in Seattle.

Sam nodded. "I'll have to catch up with them later, then."

Elijah noticed that her eyes looked like fire. Whether it was a reflection of the fireplace or what, he thought they looked cool.

When it started to get late, Mirage came in. "It's time to sleep now. Tomorrow is a big day, and you will be woken up at 0800 for breakfast." She looked directly at Colton and Olivia. "And please don't attempt to sneak into the other dorms. We know everything that happens around here. Off you go now." The eight teens trudged off to their rooms. None of them were sleepy yet, but they did as they were directed and went to bed.

* * *

Just as Mirage had said, the eight teens were woken for breakfast at 8 o'clock. While they were eating, Mirage began to tell them the schedule for the day. All eight of the had their first two hour session of theory class at ten, before a break for lunch, then they would split up for three hours of personal training at one. Elijah was keen to finally learn how to use his powers, but he knew that it would take time to master them. The others were excited too, but they all had experimented before, so it wasn't quite the same. The group finished up breakfast, then moved into the lounge for a bit of relaxation before the theory class began.

Everyone had different ideas of what the personal training would involve. Tyrone thought "It's going to be in a gymnasium, with heaps of weapons to use." Wilson believed that it was going to "be in one of the lava tunnels underground." This was quickly hushed by Violet, who crushed his dreams, informing him of the low ceilings and loose rock on the sides and roof.

Elijah was sitting on the floor, with a _History of Supers_ book in front of him. He asked Sam, who was sitting in an armchair behind him, what she thought.

"I don't really know what to expect. I mean, I certainly did not expect this training thing to be on a tropical island. So why should I build up hope and excitement over something that could be the complete opposite? I'll just take it as it comes."

"That's a good thought, Sam."

Her lips curled into a smile. "Thanks, Elijah."

* * *

At 9:30, the eight all went up to their dorms to grab their books and things for class. The class they were going to was on the level below the living area, and it was a short walk to get there, right as the clock turned over to 10:00. Elijah was the first through the doorway, and he smiled when he saw Agent Dicker standing in front of a screen on the wall.

"Good morning, supers. Welcome to your first theory lesson. Now I'm sure you all remember me, but for those who don't I am Agent Dicker."

Olivia put up her hand. "Mr Dicker, what exactly are we doing in these classes?"

"Good question Olivia. Here, a few others and I will be testing your knowledge and quick thinking about, and for, certain events and people. For instance, Syndrome, or the Superhero Relocation Program. These are just examples, and you should all know these. This is the sort of thing we will be doing in these designates times.

"So let's begin. Who knows what major event happened at the end of February this year?"

Violet and Dash rose their hands immediately, as did Tyrone.

Dicker chuckled. "Let's try someone who wasn't directly involved. Colton, how about you?"

"Was it the robot attack on Metroville?"

"That is correct, but it is not all of the story. Wilson, can you help him out?"

"The robot was an omnidroid, wasn't it Mr Dicker?"

"Good, but there is still something missing. Samantha, who was the mastermind behind this attack?"

Sam didn't look up from her desk at the back, "Syndrome."

"Yes, Samantha. And, ah, who were the supers that stopped him?"

Dash was about to burst. He was standing on his chair, his hand up as high as it would go.

"Alright, Dashiel. Who was it?"

He jumped up onto his desk and flexed his biceps. "It was me! I stopped him."

Violet elbowed him hard in the thigh, "And Mom, Dad, Frozone, and I."

"Good work, class. Let's watch some footage of the fight, and I'll show you some of the 'plays' the team used. There are some good ones here. The first one is the Ice wall. Obviously, it wasn't terribly effective, but it did slow the omnidroid down. You see Frozone creating a wall of ice, hence the name..." As much as he was eager to learn all this stuff, Elijah couldn't help but be bored by all the talking that Mr Dicker was doing. He and Sam just spent the remaining time passing notes and drawing little picture to each other without Dicker noticing. Then, at 12:00, the eight all jumped when a buzzer rang, indicating the beginning of lunch.

The supers made their way up a floor to the dining room, their stomach grumbling at the anticipation of food. They walked through the dining room door, and laid out on the tables in front of them was eight plates of macaroni and cheese. The eight licked their lips as they sat down, Wilson didn't even wait to sit down before he started eating. As they licked their plates clean, Mirage entered, walking straight to Elijah.

"Elijah, would you please follow me to my office? It shouldn't be too long."

"Yeah, sure." he grumbled as he rose from his seat and tailed Mirage from the room.

After a short elevator ride down, the two of them arrived in Mirage's office. She went around to the far side of a mahogany desk and sat down, Elijah doing the same on the other side. The office was underground, but there were still windows. Mirage noticed him looking at one of them.

"I see you've noticed my security screens. I can see anywhere on the island through these screens, but I mostly keep it on a picture that was taken on top of the volcano. It's quite an amazing view, really. Anyway, I bet you are wondering why you're here. Don't worry, Elijah, you are not in trouble. I just have a bit of news for you." Elijah was puzzled. "This morning, a guard who was doing a security check of the north eastern side of the island discovered a cave. When he went inside it, he noticed this." She pointed a remote to her security window, and a dark picture of a skeleton came up. He had no noticeable features, apart from a silver helmet. There was a large claw-like object sticking out of his ribs. "When you arrived, Elijah, do you remember me telling you about Syndrome, and how he tested his robots on supers?"

"Yeah I remember. I'm guessing this guy is someone that syndrome used?"

"Yes, but this super has significance, to you at least." She opened up her laptop and turned it to face Elijah, and his eyes widened. A digital NSA file on Hypershock was on the screen, including a picture. Elijah was a spitting image of the man in the photo.

"Is that my dad?"

"It is." It was only then that Elijah noticed the same metal helmet on his head.

"So, he was one of the supers that Syndrome killed?"

"I'm afraid so. Elijah, I haven't been fully honest with you or any of the other supers. I used to work for Syndrome, before his attack on Metroville. I know about all the supers that he killed, and the ones he wanted to. I knew that your father was one of them, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's alright. I didn't really know him long or well enough to have any sort of relationship with him anyway."

"But he's still your father, and my actions led to his death, and that never gave you a chance to meet him." She started to cry, "I don't know what I can ever do to make it up to you." Elijah lowered his head and looked at his shoes.

She wiped her eyes and blew her nose before she carried on. "We were able to salvage his body, though." Elijah raised his head in interest, "He is in a coffin in the medical bay if you want to see him, but unfortunately, as you can see on the 'window', there is nothing much left. We'll bury him later on today, once you have finished you personal training."

"Well, um, thanks Mirage. I should probably go get back to the others now."

"You're welcome. But one more thing..." She didn't get to finish before he stood up and walked back to the door. Just as he was about to go through the doorway, Mirage shouted "Elijah!" He turned around and she threw him a brown box.

"I wasn't finished yet, young man. In retrieving his body, we also got this." She pointed to the box, "It's yours now. I'm sure you'll need it soon, anyway."

"Thanks. Is it safe for me to go now?" The corners of Elijah's mouth curled into a smile.

"That's all that I wanted to speak to you about so, yes."

Elijah left the office and went up two levels to his room via the elevator. When he got inside, he sat down on the end of his bed and pulled off the lid of the box.

Inside was his father's helmet.

* * *

A/N So I put two chapters in one here. I hope it has made it a bit better for you, and I'll probably do it again. Thanks for now :)


	4. It Gets Personal

**Chapter Five: It gets personal**

_Elijah left the office and_ _went up two levels to his room via the elevator. When he got inside, he sat down on the end of his bed and pulled off the lid of the box._

_Inside was his father's helmet._

* * *

Elijah held the helmet with two hands, feeling the cool metal on his palms. He looked into the front, imagining his father's face, and the overjoyed look. _'I hope I get to be that happy.'_ Standing up, he walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, placing the helmet on his own head. He looked quite powerful.

Suddenly the bathroom began to change shape. The walls turned into buildings and the bathroom fittings into flaming car wrecks and piles of rubble. Elijah created a powerful earthquake with a flick of his finger, saving Metroville from the old villain Syndrome. The citizens clapped and cheered, and they started to rebuild the monument that was in the town plaza, only it didn't look the same. It began with one super that looked just like him, but then they continued to build other supers, the second on looking like Dash, the third like Violet, and so on until there were seven of the eight teenaged supers standing proudly in the middle of the square. However, he noticed that Sam wasn't up there. Before he could ask any questions, he was back in his bathroom with the helmet on his head.

_'__Woah'_. He put the memory away, before removing the helmet, and returning to the other teens, eating their lunch. He quickly forgot about his bathroom experience as he chatted away with the rest of the group.

* * *

At 1;00, Mirage came into the dining room, followed by eight others who looked incredibly military like, wearing khaki trousers and black boots. She began to talk, "It is now one o'clock, meaning that it is time for your first Personal Training session. You each have been paired with one of these lovely people behind me; each has had special NSA and military training, so they are well equipped. When I call your name, come and join your trainer, and then you may begin. "

There were five men and three women, so presumably each teen would get someone their own gender. _'That will make things a lot less awkward._

"Samantha, you have been paired with Katie." Sam rose from her seat, and went up to meet the first woman in line, who also had red hair. _'What a good match'._ They then walked out of the room, to wherever they would be training.

"Tyrone, you will be with Todd." A South American looking man stepped forward, saluting Tyrone, who saluted back. They also left.

The five others were introduced to their trainers, leaving Elijah as the last. "You, Mr Blakely, have been paired with Aaron."

An incredibly muscular man stepped out from behind Mirage. He had a large scar running down his left cheek, from above his eyebrow to below his mouth. Elijah gulped, _'This guy is big'_. He walked over to Elijah, sitting down on the other side of the table.

He stared at Elijah, before speaking in a thick Australian accent. "Elijah Blakely, Hypershock's son himself. I didn't think I'd get the opportunity."

Elijah was nervous. He wiped his now sweaty palms on his shorts.

"I bet you're wondering how I got my scar, aren't you?"

All Elijah did was nod.

"I was five years old. My parents and I were going out for dinner, and we had parked our car in one of those big multi-story parking lots. We were walking away from the car, which was a quite a flash one I should add, when this guy stepped out and pointed a gun at my dad, asking for the key. When he didn't give it over, the man shot my mother in the stomach, right in front of me." Elijah gasped.

"My dad immediately stepped in front of me, and he gave the guy the key, but the man shot him anyway. He was about to shoot me too when the building started to collapse. A massive piece of concrete hit the guy's head and he collapsed. But, having just seen my parents shot, I was too shocked to move. Then a slab with reinforcing steel in it fell, just missing my face. Still, I didn't move. Another piece of the steel broke off from the roof, this time it hit me, on my cheek. It gave me a nasty gash right here." He traced his scar with a finger.

"I dropped to my knees, holding my cheek. Then suddenly I was flying away from the collapsed car-park. When I was returned to the ground, I realised that it was a super who had saved me. He had a silver helmet. It was years afterwards that I found out that it was your father who had saved me. I was given orders to do this program, and when I found out you would be here, I actually volunteered to be your trainer."

Elijah smiled. "Well thanks, Aaron. I'm sure this is going to be very, ah, informative."

Aaron gave a booming laugh, "Nah man, it's going to be fun. Just you wait and see. You'll have to let me meet your dad one day. I really need to thank him properly."

Elijah didn't know what to say to this. Somehow, he came up with "You can meet him after our session. But let me warn you; he doesn't look quite like himself anymore."

"Thanks mate. Speaking of our session, we should get started. Let's go get a pod and go to our training area." Aaron stood up and Elijah followed him out of the room to the pod station.

Their pod took them out into the middle of the rainforest, before coming to a halt in the middle of a bridge over an inlet.

"First test, Elijah: How to get down to the training pad," he pointed to a shaded area on a nearby beach, "from here?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, like this." Aaron pushed Elijah out of the pod, who fell into the sea below, before he followed. The cool ocean swallowed them up, just another afternoon snack.

Elijah was gasping for air by the time he had reached the surface of the water. Wiping the salt water out of his eyes, he shouted at Aaron. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

"Believe me man, that's nothing compared to some of the stuff we're going to be doing. So if I were you, I'd shut up and swim."

Elijah figured it was pointless to argue, so he did what he was told. It was only about half a mile, but Elijah had never needed to swim that far before, so he was breathing hard when he fell onto the sand of the beach. Aaron just laughed at him. "Are you serious, man? I'm gonna have to add some intense fitness to the schedule. You need it!"

Elijah stood up, frowning at him, "I do not! Now are we going to train or what?"

"If you're ready then. I've had meetings with Mirage and agent Dicker, and I've also looked at you and your father's files. Do you know how to get your power's to work on command?"

Elijah shook his head. "Not at all."

"Well, I have a couple of theories that should give you that ability. Here, sit down with me for a sec."

Elijah lowered himself to the ground, while Aaron sat in a meditative position. "Do what I'm doing, and just relax."

Elijah did what he was told, and copied his mentor.

"Close your eyes, and breath. In and out. In and out."

He breathed in deep breaths, before exhaling the large quantities of air he inhaled.

"Now, just imagine an earthquake. Not the actual tectonic plates, but what happens above ground, like all the shaking."

Elijah pictured the town square with the supers' monument in his mind, then it started to shake. When he felt himself begin to shake, his eyes shot open. _'Woah'_

"That was a good start, Elijah. But it's not quite powerful enough yet. Has there been a time when you've created a tremor buy accident?"

Elijah thought back to the day that he had met Mirage and Agent Dicker. "Yeah there is."

"Great. Now just think of what happened then, replay it in your mind."

Elijah seemed to go back in time.

_"__Eli, Every time you don't say what I want to hear I'm gonna give you one in the stomach. Now, how many people have come to adopt you?"_

_Michael__punched him. "Another chance, Eli. You can't keep this up all afternoon"._

_Michael hit him again, "What was that?"_

_Another punch._

"I SAID NONE!" Elijah screamed out, back in the present. The ground shook again, and shook hard. The water rippled, palm trees fell over, and the pod bridge began to crack.

Aaron grabbed him and shook him, trying to get him to stop, "Elijah! You need to stop! You're going to do some real damage, mate!"

But Elijah didn't stop. His eyes remained closed, and his hands curled into fists. Aaron was sure he could beat him in a fight, but he didn't know if he was stronger with his powers that he now had. He picked up the teen and ran into the ocean. Elijah immediately awoke from his trance, and the shaking stopped.

"What happened? Why am I back in the water?"

Aaron glared at him. "You don't realise what you did? You created another earthquake, only it was massive and it wouldn't stop! I tried to get you out of your state, but you wouldn't budge, and the shaking kept going. The bridge began to crack, and I'm sure any longer and it'd be destroyed."

"Oh wow. I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright, dude. I kind of expected that to happen. On the brighter side though, I think we know how to get your powers to work."

Elijah laughed. "There's always a silver lining."

"Our next job is getting you to be able to control your powers." Aaron scratched the back of his head. "I actually have no idea how to do this bit, so your ideas would be appreciated."

Elijah put his hand on his chin, "I guess a scale or something like that would be right."

"Or what about something like cell phone reception?"

Elijah shrugged, "Do explain further. I have no idea what you mean."

Aaron grabbed a nearby stick off the ground. "You know, phone reception. Two bars, three bars, four bars. The more bars, the stronger the reception. So, in your case, the more bars the stronger the earthquake."

"Ah, I get it."

"Well, try it out"

Elijah closed his eyes again. Thinking of his tremor-inducing moment as if he was watching a movie at the theatre, he added in a four bar symbol in the top corner. Giving one bar of 'reception', he played the movie. The ground began to shake, a similar strength to the first time. Upping the bars to two, the shaking jumped in intensity, but still nowhere near his second attempt. He raised the bars all the way up, recreating the intense shaking from earlier. This time, he turned it back off, and the earthquake ceased.

"Brilliant mate. It seems that you've got a hand of things. Of course we'll have to work on doing it with your eyes open, and while doing hand to hand combat and using weapons."

Elijah perked up at this, "I get to use weapons?"

"I'll train you in a few, but I assume that Mirage has restrictions on what sort of weapons we can train with. I need to check with her first."

"Sounds logical. When will this be?"

"Not too sure. Whenever she's free I guess." Aaron looked at his watch "It's only two thirty. We have until four thirty, so you should keep practicing those powers of yours.

"Yes, Mom." Elijah groaned. The shaking started up again.

After another two hours of on and off shaking, Aaron stopped Elijah. "I think we should end it there for today. Mirage is probably going bonkers about all that shaking we did. We might have to explain ourselves."

"Good idea. But how do we get back to the pod? We can't exactly climb up onto that bridge."

"Follow me." He walked off into the rainforest, and soon they reached a pod track running along the ground. Elijah was quite angry.

"You pushed me out of the pod for no reason? Why didn't we come down here in the first place?"

"It was hot and I needed a swim to cool me down."

Elijah rolled his eyes. A pod soon stopped in front of them, and they climbed on. It went back the way they came, to the main building where they got out.

Aaron shook Elijah's hand. "Thanks for a good afternoon, Elijah. Didn't I tell you it'd be fun?"

"It wasn't too bad. Tomorrow will be better I'm sure."

"I don't know, mate. We'll just have to wait and see. I'll see you then." He turned and began to walk back the pod, when Elijah grabbed his shoulder.

"Want to meet my dad?" he asked.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. School has been pretty hectic lately, and I haven't had a chance to update.

Also: If any of you readers have an idea of where to take the story, PM me. I've got a main story line, but some fillers would be good. :)\

Same as always, R&amp;R PLEASE!


	5. Renewed Identity

**Chapter Six: Renewed Identity**

Elijah and Aaron walked towards the hallway to the Medical bay. As they were walking, Elijah asked, "Where did you get the accent from?"

Aaron replied, "After my parents died, I was forced to live with my aunt, and I absolutely hated her. I misbehaved real bad, and she sent me off to boarding school in Australia. I hated that even more, and from there I was sent to military school in the middle of the Australian Outback when I was twelve."

Elijah grimaced, "That sounds brutal."

"Yeah, it was. But you got used to the conditions really quickly, well, at least they kinda forced you to. I spent all my teens there, and I returned stateside last year, and went straight into the military here."

The teen smiled. "Sounds like good fun. Here we are." The two stopped in front of a door with a red cross on it. Elijah knocked, and a short, balding man with round spectacles opened the door, "Mr Blakely! Mirage said you would be coming in. I am Dr Sunbright, and I am the medical officer here on Nomanisan Island." He turned on his heels, "Now, let's go find your father."

Sunbright led Elijah and Aaron to the first medical room, saying, "I'll give you some time alone," before he closed the door. On the bed was a wooden oblong box. There was a golden plaque on the lid, and the two males leaned in to read it. Engraved into it was the sole word: _Hypershock_.

The two stood in silence, looking at the box before them. Five minutes passed before Elijah spoke up. "He was killed by Syndrome's robot, or at least an earlier version of it."

Aaron just laid a hand onto the coffin, "I never got to thank him properly."

"I'm sorry, Aaron."

"It's sweet dude. As you said, he doesn't look quite like himself anymore."

Elijah laughed, "I told you."

Someone's stomach growled, like a lion waiting for its next meal. "How about we go and get some dinner?" Aaron said opening the door.

"I'm up for that," replied Elijah as he left the room, leading Aaron up to the dining hall. As they walked, the smell of fries became stronger. After a short elevator ride, and a final walk to the dining hall, they entered, and smiled at the picture before them. Not the trays of fries and make-your-own burgers, but trainers and trainees alike, mixing around the hall, all in deep conversation about the day's events.

The two sat down with Tyrone, Violet, Dash and their trainers, who were laughing at a joke Dash had just said.

Tyrone saw them sit down. "Well look who finally decided to show up", he said.

Elijah smiled "Sorry guys. We took a bit of a detour on the way here."

"No harm done." Violet replied, "You just missed a pretty big announcement from Mirage. You're going to like what she says."

"Any hints?"

All three just shook their heads, and Elijah stood up, "Come Aaron. You can chat to her about that thing you wanted to ask her about."

"You're the boss. See you guys later." Aaron waved as he too stood up and followed Elijah to the table where Mirage was sitting.

"Ah, Mr Blakely, Lieutenant Chambers. Welcome back. I trust you aren't too shaken up after your first session?"

Elijah chuckled, "We should ask you the same thing, Mirage. I'm sorry for the shaking I did today. I think I've got a grip on it now, so tomorrow should be better."

"I'm glad to hear it, Elijah."

"Violet said something about an important announcement earlier. We have only just gotten here ourselves so we did miss it, unfortunately."

"Yes. It was quite important. First of all, let me introduce you to Edna Mode." Gesturing to the short woman sitting across from her, "She's a fashion designer, here to help out you supers."

Elijah was puzzled, "Mirage, I'm pretty sure we don't need fashion advice to be super"

"Oops, it seems I left out a bit." With a sly smile, she said, "She designs super suits."

* * *

Elijah was excited the next morning. Instead of a theory lesson, Edna was helping the eight to design super suits. Each super would get to create their own suit, and Edna would get it made in enough time for them to try out in their afternoon trainings. The eight were one step closer to becoming true supers.

Down at one of the tables in the dining room, Olivia was talking to Colton, "I stayed up last night thinking about what my suit is going to look like. I can't decide what color to make it. Pink or purple?" Elijah chuckled to himself as he walked up to the servery to get his daily quota of rice bubbles, fruit, and yoghurt. He too had thought about his design, and came up empty handed to show for it. He didn't have a clue as to what his suit was going to look like. Sitting down next to Wilson, he tucked into his breakfast.

"Excited, Elijah?" Wilson asked.

"Of course, dude. What about you? Do you have any ideas?"

"It's going to be great. I think I've got it sussed out already. I reckon I'm going to look good."

"Good to hear, Wilson. Where are the others?"

"Sam has been and gone already. I think she went out for a run on the beach. Dash, Violet and Tyrone haven't come down yet."

"Oh well, I'll have to catch them later then. When and where are we meeting for this morning?"

"Did you miss the announcement last night? We are going to get taken away individually by Edna, in a set order. It's just the order that we got our trainers in yesterday, so you're probably last again."

Elijah laughed "I did miss it actually. Mirage brought me up to speed on most of the details, except that one. Thanks Wilson."

"Nothing to it, Elijah. I'm going to go chill in the lounge for a bit. Do you want to come?"

"Thanks for the offer," Elijah stood up, "but I think I'm going to go out to the beach. I can hear a hammock calling my name."

"See you later then."

Elijah walked out the door and onto a deck overlooking the sea. There was a calm breeze and a gentle swell in the ocean. He went down the steps and onto the sand, the grains going in between his toes, and walked over to a hammock, collapsing into it. He closed his eyes and slowly began to rock, relaxing into the swing of the hammock.

Elijah jumped when a wet hand grabbed his ankle. Looking around to distinguish who the culprit was, he saw Sam, wrapped in a towel, walking back up the steps to the dining room, with a devious smile on her face. Deciding it was time to go back inside, he ran up to the building, in the door to the lounge and sat down on a couch. He was about to turn on the TV when Aaron walked in.

"Elijah, how's it going mate?" he asked as he sat on the couch next to Elijah.

"It's good Aaron."

"That's great, man. Listen, I have a couple of things to talk to you about. Firstly about the weapons you want to train with, and also your suit designing later on, if that's alright with you?"

"Sure."

Aaron smiled. "First: weapons. Mirage says its ok for you to train with any weapon you want, as long as it goes through her first. You probably won't have access to them either, to train in your own time, so it will all be done in our sessions. Sweet?"

"Yeah that's all good. What about the suit designing?"

"Oh yes. I reckon you should take some inspiration from your dad's super suit, as you have his powers. It'd be a nice thing to do, for him you know?"

"That's a great idea. I'll get Edna to help me out with that when I see here, which should be in a couple of hours. She'll know what I can do."

"Cool. I'll see you later on this afternoon, Elijah." He stood up and moved towards the door. "One more thing, Elijah."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure it looks good." He laughed as he left the lounge

* * *

Seven of the eight were in the lounge, six of whom had worked with Edna on their suits. Wilson was with her currently, but he was due back any moment. Dash and Elijah were currently engaged in an intense Foosball match with Sam and Violet, dubbed "The Battle of the Sexes". It was currently nine all, but the boys were confident that they'd be able to score the final goal and win. Violet had the ball and was about to take a shot when Elijah heard his name being called. Looking up, he lost concentration on the game, and Violet managed to score the winning goal. "No fair!" Dash protested, "Elijah was distracted!" The girls just stuck out their tongues and continued to celebrate.

Elijah however noticed that it was Wilson who called his name. He left the squabbling siblings and waved to Tyrone, Colton and Olivia as he left, going for his time with Edna. Having been told that she was in one of the unused classrooms, he began the short walk down a level.

As he entered the corridor of classrooms, he noticed the class at the far end of the corridor had a light on inside. He walked over, peering in the small window as he knocked. Appliances and computer screens were all over the place, obviously Enda's tech. The short woman quickly opened the door, exclaiming with delight "Elijah! Come in darling, take a seat." He took a seat in a plush armchair, denying Edna's offer of tea and biscuits.

"Elijah, dear, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, Edna. I'm pretty excited to get started."

"Then why wait? Come over to my scanner." She stood up and moved to a black screen. Elijah stood against it, as she set up a camera like device in front of him. "Stand up straight and close your eyes for a second. This won't hurt a bit." Elijah did what he was told. He heard a strange whirring sound, and felt a strange tingle on his skin. This only lasted ten or so seconds before it went away. "Well done, darling. Now go sit at the desk. I'll just be a minute here." She said as she fiddled with something behind the screen. He sat down at the desk, and on the screen of the computer popped up a human figure. Edna then came and sat next to Elijah.

"Elijah, What I did back there was scan you. That gave me your height, weight, body shape and anything else I need to know to make your outfit. The scan uploaded here onto the computer, and hey presto, it's a computerized version of you."

"That's pretty cool."

"It's standard technology nowadays. Anyway, let's start designing. Anything you desperately want in your outfit?"

"I kind of want it to be a modern version of my dad's outfit. You know who he was, don't you?"

"Ah yes. The great Hypershock. Let me think about that for a second."

"It doesn't have to be the exact same, but I think it would be cool to have the helmet."

"I agree, darling." Edna frowned, "However, I don't think we can do the jet pack or the seismic hammers. The technology is just too old. I'll see what we can do about that. Why don't we just start with the basics? Long sleeve or short?"

"Long." She typed it in, and it came up on the figure on the screen.

"Long pants are a standard feature, unless you want to change it."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Now, colors. Mirage has asked me to do a common color with all of you supers, to signify the team you are. You can chose any other color though."

"How about a red, or maybe a maroon. At least something in between."

"Like this?" The character on screen now had a black shirt, with red sides and sleeves, and black pants with thick red stripes down the length of them.

"That looks great! Could I have boots on? Solid black with red accents?" They appeared on the figure. "What about matching arm guards?" They too were added on. "This is so cool."

"Next, darling, is a symbol. Since your powers are seismic related, I would suggest a seismic line sort of thing, but you can choose anything you want, really."

Elijah was intrigued. "Show me what you mean." Edna typed something in, and in the middle of the figure's chest, a grey circle with a red seismic line popped up. Edna then also added a grey belt, with the same line on the buckle.

"I'm amazed, Edna. This is really cool."

"It's my job. Plus it's pretty fun to do. I think we're almost done here now. Anything else you want on the suit?"

"Just the helmet. The suit looks great."

"Now, the helmet. I know a guy who makes that sort of thing. I think I'd be able to get him to make you a new helmet, with better technology than your fathers. I could also get replacements for the jet pack and the hammers if you want me to."

"That would be great, thanks Edna."

"My pleasure, dear boy. Unfortunately the helmet and other items won't be available for you this afternoon, but the rest of the suit will be. I hope you enjoy it."

Elijah shook Edna's hand. "Thank you so much Edna. This had been awesome."

"Anytime, darling. I'll be in contact about this gear, or I'll tell Mirage to tell you."

"Sweet. Thanks again!" he said as he left the room and returned to the lounge. Elijah was happier than ever before.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delays in updating. School has been quite demanding lately, but I've got two weeks holidays now, so I'm planning to a whole heap of writing and uploading.**

**As always, Review PLEASE! And don't be afraid to say you don't like something. Also, any suggestions as to where to take the storyline, please tell me! PM me or leave it in a review.**

**Thanks :)**


	6. Looking Good

Chapter Seven: Looking Good

Elijah returned from another afternoon's training. He had been wearing his semi complete super suit, and it fitted wonderfully. The fabric had a whole lot of features that he had forgotten, but it was incredibly comfortable to wear and fight in. Aaron had also begun training him with weapons, and had brought along a couple of bamboo sticks to start with, to "Test your ability with a blade. No point in using a sword if you can't hold it right." Elijah was OK with it, and was quite confident with the stick by the end of it.

He quickly showered and changed into loose track pants and a t-shirt before he went down to dinner. He was on time this time, and the other seven supers seemed impressed by it.

After dinner, Mirage came up to him, to tell him that Edna had talked to her guy, and he would make the items that Elijah wanted. She told him that it would take him a couple of days to finish, which suited Elijah fine. The eight then went into the lounge and put on a movie to watch. It was about a guy who's wife was brutally murdered by a serial killer, then his son was kidnapped, and the guy then has to find his son with the help of a mentally disabled woman. It was a truly gripping story, and had the eight in tears by the end of it. That was until Tyrone started a popcorn fight with Wilson, which soon became a pillow/popcorn/Maltesers war with all eight involved somehow. Unfortunately, Mirage came in and broke it up before it got too violent.

"You guys are going to clean this place up before you go to bed, which is in about twenty minutes. You better get cleaning!"

The teens all replied "Yes, Mirage." or "Sorry Mirage" as they began to pick up the trampled popcorn and Maltesers. Sam went and grabbed a vacuum, and they tried to make the lounge look as good as possible. Twenty minutes later, Mirage returned, approving of their effort, and sent them all to their rooms for the night.

Elijah was out cold as soon as he put his head on the pillow.

* * *

Elijah plonked onto the couch next to Sam, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Sleep well, Eli?"

"Too well. I still haven't woken up properly."

"That's too bad. Good for you, though, we're about to go to another of Mr Dicker's lessons. That'll wake you up!"

All Elijah could do was groan. "Come on Elijah, it's 9:30. We better go get our books or we'll be late." Elijah just groaned again as he stood up and went up to his room, grabbed his books, and made his way down to the classroom for the morning's lesson. Going inside, he sat at the back at his desk next to Sam. The rest of the teens slowly filed in, followed by Mr Dicker and, unexpectedly, the eight trainers. The teens looked at each other, confused as to what was happening.

Mr Dicker then spoke, "Good morning, class. Today we are going to be looking at 'assessing the situation', or changing the way you fight as the situation changes. This could come under a sub-heading of our last lesson on strategies and tactics."

Elijah had his head on his desk, and was about to fall asleep. He would have too, had Sam not poked him in the ribs every five minutes.

Dicker noticed Elijah's behavior, or lack of it. "Mr Blakely, is there a problem?"

Elijah sat up straight away. "No sir. Please continue."

"As I was saying, an injury or other setback to another team member is one of the most common

game changer there is. Another is civilian casualties or damage to infrastructure. When these happen, one is likely to fight the opponents in a more reserved way, maybe even stop fighting to protect civilians."

The class carried on for another hour and a half, Dicker touching on things like signs to attack and defend, and even when to admit defeat. Elijah was thankful for the wise words of Mr Dicker, but he was even more thankful for the bell for lunch. The theory lessons were a bore.

Lunch was filled rolls, with fruit salad afterwards, much to Elijah's delight. He was also excited for his afternoon session with Aaron. It was his favorite part of the day, truth be told. He sat down with Violet and Tyrone at one of the tables. "How much did you guys enjoy that lesson?" he asked.

"More than you, I'm sure." Violet scolded, "I found it really interesting and informative."

"I agree with Violet." continued Tyrone, "It was a great follow up to last time."

"Maybe it's just me then." Before Elijah could say anything else, Mirage entered the room. "May I have everyone's attention please? Thank you. I have just gotten off the phone with the head of the NSA, and I thought it would be best to tell you what we were talking about. There is going to be a building project happening." Curious sounds of "ooh" and "aah" could be heard around the room. "We are building a gymnasium, complete with a workout room, and a top of the line holographic situation room, where you can train your powers in real life situations. It is going to be a great resource for you all, and future trainees." The teens began to clap, excited to get into the holographic room. Mirage continued, "Construction is beginning next week, and it is expected to be completed within six months."

Chatter soon filled the room again, talking over this latest piece of news. Elijah decided to take his lunch out onto the deck and get some fresh air. He still hadn't gotten used to the marvelous views the island had. One day he hoped to go to the top of the volcano and take some pictures. He was still lost in a daydream when Aaron clapped him on his back.

"What you up to, Big E?"

"Just admiring the views. You know, normal stuff."

"How about we go to the top of the volcano for our session today? But it'll be a race up first."

"I'm not too sure about the race part, but it I'm in."

"Sweet as. I'll catch you later. I'm going to go get ready to beat you."

Elijah laughed, "We'll see about that." He sighed as Aaron walked off, "He's going to kill me."

* * *

Elijah collapsed as he reached the top of the volcanic cone. Aaron was hardly puffing, but that could've been because of his military training. Nevertheless, this was not going to be a fun time for Elijah.

Aaron pulled the two bamboo sticks off his back, giving one to Elijah. "Show me what we did yesterday."

Elijah rearranged his body into the fighting stance they created previously, then proceeded to attempt to hit Aaron using the various strokes and attacks he was taught. "Very good, Eli. Today we're going to do the opposite of yesterday. I'm going to attack, you defend." Aaron raised his stick above his head, and brought it down slowly. "The best way to defend an attack is stopping the blade as close to 90 degrees as possible. So if I come straight down, you turn sideways. Got it?" Elijah nodded, turning his stick sideways.

As the hours wore on, Aaron continued to teach Elijah different defensive strokes, as to the point where Aaron couldn't hit him anymore. The sun began to set, so the two made their way back to the main building for a well deserved dinner.

* * *

Elijah was stuffed. The roast pork was too good to not have gotten seconds, so he got thirds as well. He was about to step into his room for a shower when Mirage tapped him on the shoulder. "Elijah, Edna has gotten in contact with me again. Your items have been completed, and 'her guy' is coming tomorrow morning to give them to you and give you the instructions."

"Already? I thought it was going to be longer."

"So did I. Don't go to your lesson tomorrow morning, come to my office instead."

"I'll be there. Have a good evening, Mirage."

"You too, Elijah." She smiled as she walked off. Elijah was also smiling as he stepped into his room. His super suit was almost complete, even if he didn't know what the final pieces looked like.

* * *

"Come in, Elijah." Mirage calmly said as he entered his office. "Elijah this is G, Edna's 'guy'. G, this is Elijah." the grey haired man stood up out of his chair.

"Morning G," Elijah smiled as he shook hands, "Thank you so much for doing this."

"My pleasure. It's always fun to do it every once and a while. You don't get many opportunities when you're retired,"

The teen laughed, "I wouldn't think so,"

Mirage cleared her throat, "Shall we begin? Elijah is missing out on valuable class time here."

"Perhaps we should. Let me get my briefcases." He reached under the table and pulled out three metal briefcases. Popping the lock on the first case, he said "You're going to like this." He opened the case, turning it towards Elijah, showing the silver helmet.

"This is a remake of your father's helmet. It is made out of nearly indestructible graphene metal. Incredibly rare. It also has neurological links to the other items I will be giving you, to make control as easy as possible. Try it on." He gave the head piece to Elijah, who rolled it in his hands before placing it on his head. "I won't go too sciency on you, but it's a pretty special helmet this one."

"This is amazing. I can't wait to see what else you have"

"Then why wait." He opened the lock on the second case, and brought out two black and red rods, which looked incredibly similar to magician's wands. G began to explain them, "These Rods are also graphene, and are incredibly useful for hand to hand combat at their full length. Actually, now that I think about it, we may want to step outside for the rest." Following Mirage outdoors and handing a rod to Elijah, G began to explain the rods to him. "I've connected the abilities of the rods to your powers. Now, if you want one to gain length, just think it. The neuro link will do the rest." Elijah almost walked into the door, focused on the staff he was holding. Narrowly avoiding embarrassment, he thought about the rod becoming longer, and it did, elongating to three or four times the length that it had been. "The neuro link is working, I see. Good" G smiled, "It's quite important for the next bit."

"What I have programmed this rod to do, is to fire the ends. These are filled with charges, that will create seismic activity within a small area, depending on how strong you choose the waves to be. Just like you do with your normal powers, you decide on the strength in your mind. This then it transferred through the neuro link to the rod. The ends fire off when you want them to, and the ground shakes."

"That's pretty wicked, G."

"I thought you'd like it. Here, have a try." He handed Elijah the rod. "Let's keep the strength to a minimum for now."

Elijah gave the rod one bar of strength, then aimed to towards a patch of dirt in front of him before firing, just as G has said. There was a smooth shaking, causing G to lose his balance slightly. "That's great Elijah. Now tell it to stop the shaking." It stopped.

"The last item I have to give you will blow your socks of, almost literally." Opening the final case, he pulled out a pair of boots, identical to the ones Elijah already had.

"G, I've already have boots."

"I know that you do, but you can throw those away. Remember how your father had a Jet pack?" Elijah nodded. "I have upgraded you. Put these on." Elijah took off his shoes and replaced them with the black and red boots.

"So where's the jet pack?"

"This is not a jet pack. It's a jet sled. It uses the same sort of idea from your father's jet pack, but immensely improved."

"All I see is boots, though."

"Neuro link! Jump and imagine the sled coming up underneath you. You'll see what I've programmed it to do."

He leaped up as high as he could. As he did this, the soles of his boots 'fell off', and transformed into a sleek, silver jet sled. He landed onto it, floating about two inches above the ground. "Wow" is all Elijah could say. "Tell me about this thing, G."

"Well, to start off, it is made of graphene too. Strong, but light. There is a large air intake, which is then thrust out the back of the sled, allowing for high speeds, and," pointing to the thrust nozzles at the back, "the ability for it to change the direction of the thrust nozzles, or thrust vectoring, means that it can turn incredibly sharp turns. The inverted gull wing shape gives greater lift and control, giving an easy ride. Completely controlled through the neuro link, however you can control it through weight distribution. Give it a bit of a whirl, will you. Go for a loop around the building or something."

"Whatever you say, G." He shouted back as he flew off, around the main building and off towards the top of the volcano. He found it quite easy to ride, the sled responded quickly to his thoughts and commands, like he was one of those blue aliens riding one of their flying beasts. Turning sharply around the top of the volcano, he flew back to G, bending down and increasing his speed. He whizzed over top of the deck, past the glass doors into the dining room where the other seven were having their lunch. They all ran to the windows, but none of them saw anything. Elijah had already stopped and was in the process of being taught by G how to dismount the sled.

He managed to get the sled back into his boots, and was now walking back to the main building with G and Mirage. "What can I say G? This stuff is so cool. Thank you so much!"

"It has been great to do this for you. Nevertheless, my job isn't finished yet. I have to see some of the others; although I'm sure they won't take so long. If you ever need repairs or anything else, don't hesitate to give me a call. Mirage has my card."

"Of course. Is there anything else I need to know before I go?"

"I should probably tell you that the rods sometimes stick, but it's never too bad. A good pull usually does the trick to unstick the stick." G and Elijah laughed.

"Thanks again." Elijah nodded as the men shook hands. "Should I go get one of the others?"

"That would be great actually. Fetch Tyrone would you; just send him to Mirage's office."

"Sure. See you around, G."

* * *

The next morning, Elijah was eating breakfast with Sam and Wilson in the dining room. Elijah had his rice bubbles, fruit and yogurt, while Sam and Wilson both had toast. The Asian was telling a story from his childhood, quite an embarrassing one, which had Sam and Elijah both in stitches. Their sides were sore, they had tears in their eyes, and they just could not stop laughing. The others turned and stared, not knowing what was so funny. The two tried to stop when they noticed Mirage walking into the room, but they were still chuckling as she began to give announcement.

"Good morning everyone. Unfortunately, Mr Dicker is feeling a bit under the weather, so we're going to do something different. I'm sure you have all been struggling to keep your powers and abilities to yourself the last few days. Well, the wait is over. What to you guys say to a super fashion show? You can show off your powers and your new super suits at the same time. How does that sound?" The eight cheered loudly. "I thought you'd like the idea. I'll get a catwalk organised out on the beach, as well as tents for you all to change in, and so you don't spoil the surprise of your suits. Why don't we meet out there for 1000? Is that fine with you guys?"

A resounding "yes" erupted.

"Have fun until then. You have about two hours, so you have plenty of time to get ready."

* * *

**A/N: If you worked it out, the movie they were watching at the beginning of the film was Finding Nemo.**

**I think it's time to reveal the powers of the other five supers. You already know Dash and Violet's, but the others are a mystery. I'll give a shout out to anyone who can guess what their powers are. PM me your guesses!**

**As always, please review! It encourages me to write, and when I'm uploading as I'm writing, it means the next chapter comes up quicker.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
